


A Day At The Races

by DesertLily



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Enby!Race, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Not entirely sure what to tag this as??, Race and Romeo as brothers, Spot is a Concerned Boyfriend, Spot is soft for his boyfriend, i guess??, jack is a mother hen, nb!Race, nonbinary!Race, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Race takes Romeo with them to Brooklyn. Spot finds it stressful. Jack is just exasperated.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Romeo (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	A Day At The Races

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This is probably the worst fic I've ever written and I hate it. ButI spent the time writing it so I figured I'd upload it anyways. :/

“Pleeeaaase?”

Race sighed, running a hand through their hair. “Romeo, I’ve told you before.I ain’t taking you anywhere near Brooklyn without Jack’s permission. Okay?”

“But I do have his permission! I promise!” Romeo made an effort to give his sweetest puppy eye.

No one knew exactly when Romeo and Racetrack Higgins had begun to consider each other brothers - least of all Race. They just knew the brat had turned up a couple of years back and almost instantly attached himself to Race. Whilst initially annoyed, they had eventually warmed up to the kid. It was near impossible to hate Romeo! Unfortunately, their brotherly relationship meant Romeo wanted to go everywhere with Race - including Brooklyn.

Race had been selling in Brooklyn since they were a kid. Hell, they had even been born there! Whilst unspeakable circumstances had driven them to Manhattan, they never could quite leave it behind. That was why they found themself making the trek to Sheepshead each day to sell. Besides, being in Brooklyn meant spending more time with Spot Conlon and they wouldn't trade that time for anything. However, Race also knew how rough things could be there. There was a reason all the Brooklyn newsies were constantly on the verge of starting a fight. So Race had given Romeo a condition before they even considered taking Romeo there: Jack had to approve it. Jack hadn't even been happy about Race selling there so they had in no way expected him to give Romeo permission. "...Are you sure he said yes?"

Romeo nodded animatedly. "Of course I'm sure!" Race didn't trust the grin he offered them for a second. Still, Jack had left for the day so they couldn't exactly just ask him.

"Fine." They sighed. "But you stay by my side the entire time and listen to me when I tell you to do something. Got it?" Race sighed as Romeo nodded. "Now, c'mon. We got papes to sell." Deep down, Race was already regretting their decision.

Buying their papers from Weasel had gone just as smoothly as it always did. Race had initially planned on trying to find Jack so they could confirm Romeo's story but the Cowboy seemed to allude them. With deep reluctance, they began to lead their brother over Brooklyn bridge. Though, it seemed impossible to dampen Romeo's good mood. "This is going to be great!" He beamed. "I get to spend the day with my favourite brother!"

Race raised an eyebrow at the clear pandering. "Y'know, there are so many other things we could do if you just wanted to spend the day together. 'Sides, I'm only your brother because Jack has a habit of fussing too much."

Romeo rolled his eyes. "But this is diferent! I've never been able to sell with you before."

"Just...Stay away from any Brooklyn newsies you don't know. Hell, stay away from the ones you do know too. Brooklyn ain't like 'Hattan."

As it turned out, taking Romeo to Sheepshead was like hitting a gold mine! Race didn't think they had ever earned that much in one day before. Romeo giving his best puppy eyes, along with a small cough combined with Race weaving a tragic backstory truly was the best selling tactic. "Buy a pape from some poor orphan boys? My brother ain't eaten in a few days and he's getting real sick..." Someone had even given them a whole dollar!

Though, as the day went on, less and less people seemed interested in their sob story. Resorting to their usual stratergy of announcing the racing odds, Race managed to get through the last of their papers. Smiling slightly, they wrapped an arm around Romeo's shoulders. "C'mon, Ro'. Home time."

Romeo didn't move an inch. "Can't we look around Brooklyn a little?" Before Race could protest, he continued speaking. "I know you ain't gunna let me come back here again. Please, Racer?"

Race really was an absolute push over when it came to their brother. "Fine. But only a quick look around, alright? It's getting late and it ain't like we can just stay in Brooklyn lodge." That was a lie and Race knew it. Spot would let them both stay in a heartbeat. They weren't entirely sure what their relationship with Spot was but it was...something.

Thus began Romeo's tour of Brooklyn and Race's brief career as a tour guide. Their walk was accompanied by a multitude of Race's absurd anecdotes that didn't fail to make their brother laugh. "If you want to grab something to eat, there's a really good panini place down...the..." Their words died in their throat.

"Race, what's-" Race quickly shushed him, pushing Romeo behind them instinctively.

At the end of the street were a group of three boys. All three of them were far bigger than the brothers - probably older too - and the green tint to their clothes made it clear they were from Queens. A bad feeling settled in Race's stomach. "Look what we got here! Couple of 'Hattan boys real far from home." The group began to approach them both. Shit.

Race found themself grabbing Romeo's arm in an iron grip in an attempt to keep him behind them; keep him safe. Race doubted they would be able to outrun the boys. "Look, we just wa-" Their words were cut off as a fist slammed in to their jaw. Oh. So this was how it was going to go. It wasn't Race's first fight and it definitely wasn't a fight they could win. But the longer the group fought Race, the less time they spent beating on Romeo. So, Race threw a punch.

The fight was messy as Race attempted to keep all three of them occupied. They were quickly tiring themself out as punch after punch was thrown their way; they couldn't stop them all. Finally, Race slumped to their knees. Then a very familiar voice filled the air. "Thought we told you not to beat on Brooklyn boys." With that, all three boys scattered as Hot Shot approached the brothers. "You good, Higgins?" He let out a quiet laugh as Race offered him a thumbs up. "...Thread said she saw you wandering around so Conlon sent me to check on you. Good thing too, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Romeo whispered from behind Race. "I-I should have helped but I just...I froze up."

Race gave them a small smile before wincing. To say their jaw hurt would be an understatement. "Ain't your fault, Ro'. You ain't a fighter." With the help of both Romeo and Hot Shot, Race got to their feet. "Just glad you ain't hurt." They murmured, ruffling their brother's hair softly.

Hot Shot just raised an eyebrow. "C'mon. I'm dragging you both back to the lodge before Spot throws a hissy fit." Romeo glanced at Race before the two brothers nodded in sync.

To say the walk was tense would be an understatement. Not a word was spoken between them as all three just seemed eager to get somewhere relatively safe. It was growing late and Brooklyn wasn't the sort of place anyone wanted to be alone in the dark. Even in Manhattan, no one was a fan of the things that went bump in the night - especially if there were bulls about. Race wasn;t sure if they were more anxious or relieved when they saw Spot waiting outside the lodge for them. Spot and Hot Shot shared a look with each other before heading inside. Then the leader of Brooklyn glanced at them. "You're staying here tonight." He informed them, leaving no room for either of them to argue with him.

Race couldn't help the quiet snort that escaped them. "Hello to you too, polka-dots."

"Shut up, Higgins. Please." There was an exhaustion in his voice that Race had never really heard before. "We ain't got many beds spare. Your brother good on his own?" Romeo hesitated before nodding. "Then you's with me, Racer."

"I promise things aren't as scary as they look. if you need me, come find me. Okay?" They whispered to their brother, hugging him briefly. With a look of great reluctance, Romeo split off in to the bunkroom. "If you need me, I'll be with Spot."

Spot was quick to agree. "Damn straight you will be. I ain't letting you out of my sight whilst you're all busted up." Race rolled their eyes slightly at him. "You're staying here until morning - at least!" With that, Spot began to lead the way to his room. Though, perhaps calling it a 'room' would be generous. A more accurate description would be an over-sized broom closet that Spot used as an office. Still, it offered privacy. Making a gesture for them to sit on the bed, he moved to lock the door. "...How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it probably looks." Race was quick to assure, ducking their head down at the skeptical look Spot gave them. "It ain't! It's just bruises. Jack's gunna fuss enough without you worrying too..." They flicked him playfully. "...What was the deal with Queens anyways?"

Spot snorted. "Who ever said I was worried about you?" He sighed as he sat down next to them. "Things just been real tense with Queens so they sent a couple of boys to try and sort things out. Lot of good that did." He shook his head. "But I'll make sure they know to stay away from you. Your brother too. I ain't gunna let anyone hurt you on my turf, pretty boy."

Now that they were alone, Race hesitated before kissing him gently. "I know you won't, polka-dots. Just...don't want you causing any unnecessary trouble because of me. 

"When it comes to you, Race, there's no such thing as 'unnecessary trouble'." Spot assured, pressing a kiss to their forehead. The rest of the night was filled with gentle kisses and whispered endearments until they found themselves falling asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

In Racetrack's opinion, morning came far too quickly. The night went by in the blink of an eye. With a quiet groan, they desperately tried to block out the sound of the morning bells. Next to them, Spot let out a quiet laugh. "C'mon, Racer. Up and at 'em. Only bright side to you getting soaked is it'll help sell more papers."

That was how Race and Romeo found themselves selling together in Brooklyn for the second day in a row. Race was too stubborn to change their selling spot and Romeo was adamant about sticking to his brother's side. Not that Race could entirely blame him after the events of the previous day. Like Spot had said, the bruises really did help sell all their papers. It was enough to put a tentative smile onto Race's face. Romeo wasn't hurt and Race could handle a few bruises.

The journey back to Manhattan after they finished selling had been near silent with the brothers just taking comfort in each other's company. It wasn't until they reached the Manhattan lodge house that things really went downhill. Jack was quick to approach the two almost instantly upon their return. Race couldn't tell if the look on his face was one of anger or concern. "Ro', why don't you go up to the bunk room? I need to talk to Jack." They murmured. Clearing their throat, they had the decency to look sheepish. "...Hey, Jackie."

"Where the hell you two been?!" He snapped. Race couldn't look him in the eye. "Do you know how worried I've been?! You staying in Brooklyn is one thing, but to take Romeo with you and not tell anyone? That's reckless, Racer! Even for you!"

Race was, for the most part, content in letting Jack rant at them. That was until something he said caught their attention. "...Romeo said he got permission. Wouldn't have dragged him all the way to Brooklyn if he didn't."

That seemed to help quell Jack's race somewhat. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. Race couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. "Of course he did. Just...I thought something had happened to the two of you. Then you come back smothered in bruises." Race finally met his eyes, watchiing the way his eyes narrowed as they focused on how bruised their face was. "...Conlon do that?"

They shook their head rapidly. "Nah. Polka-dots ain't ever laid a hand on me. Queens been causing some trouble in Brooklyn. I'm okay. It's just some bruises."

"Just don't worry me like that again. You's my little brother. Can't lose you. Alright?" Jack looked at least somewhat content as they nodded slowly. "But you're selling with me until the bruises fade. Got it?"

Race groaned. "You're the worst." Jack just laughed in response.

They sighed. Maybe they should have just saved up and taken Romeo for a day at the races instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initally meant to be fluff but it really spiralled out of control. Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
